The Gypsy/Parents Guide
This is the parental guide for The Gypsy which may be very inappropriate for toddlers. If you allow your kids to watch this, you are a bad pet parent. Sex and Nudity Seasons 1-3 None Seasons 4-present A woman from Argentina and a man from Iraq have sex, nudity is briefly seen. Some women are seen topless, but not very often. A man from Nigeria is seen shirtless. Very brief. There is a lot of sex in this season. In fact, there is so many that it's hard to tell apart. Quasimodo and Esmeralda have sex. Long and graphic. Phoebus and Esmeralda have loud sex in a bed. Her breasts are visible. Clopin hears them through the wall. Some men are seen shirtless. Season 5 is the most sexually explicit, women are seen topless, sexual content. Clopin and Esmeralda are seen nude on a bed, Esmeralda's breasts are seen and Clopin's genitals are seen, we cut to the Archdeacon hearing noise from the room, which indicates that they are having sex. The Archdeacon and Esmeralda eventually become lovers and their first sexual encounter is shown. Because the Archdeacon is an elder, he must give Esmeralda oral sex. He lies flat on his back. She is seen bending over him in bed and supporting herself by holding on to an overhead hoist; she lifts herself with it so that he can kiss her genital area, and as her excitement builds, she grips it more tightly. The Archdeacon is shown kissing one of Esmeralda's breasts, which are shown, as well as her genitals, which are not shown, although she is nude from the waist down. Neither he or she are shown when the actual orgasm occurs; only the jealous Quasimodo. However, we hear all the moaning and heavy breathing. Three men from Argentina, Clopin, and Esmeralda are stripped naked for examination, the men's genitals are seen and Esmeralda's breasts and genitals are seen. Quasimodo kisses Esmeralda's neck and seats her over a kitchen sink; she removes her bloomers, he undoes his pants (his bare buttocks are visible from the side); they thrust and moan as Quasimodo continues to kiss Esmeralda; she runs the sink, wetting both of them and their clothing, and opens her white dress (we briefly see her bare breast), and Quasimodo proceeds to grope and kiss her breast; Esmeralda locks her legs around his waist, they scuffle across the room, and jump into bed (a bit of Esmeralda's bare buttocks are briefly visible); we later hear moaning as the camera pans down from the bedroom ceiling and we see Quasimodo and Esmeralda (they are nude from the shoulders up) rolling off each other, out of breath, in an obviously post-coital moment. Phoebus and Esmeralda have sex in a chair. Esmeralda straddles Phoebus and they thrust vigorously. No nudity. Clopin and Esmeralda kiss in the street. Clopin lifts Esmeralda and takes her into an alleyway, he is shown removing her white dress (sex is implied). Esmeralda enters a room and takes off her clothes. She is fully nude, showing breasts, buttocks and genitals as she joins Clopin in bed. A similar scene involving both characters occurs later in the episode. Esmeralda is seen straddling Clopin in bed, then takes off her white dress and we see her bare breasts closely, as well as her butt and full frontal nudity. She then unbuckles his pants and kisses him, showing more views of her bare breasts from the side. It is obvious that she is about to have sex with Clopin and we see her going down on him and is shown being pleasured. There is a lengthy sex scene between Phoebus and Esmeralda in which they kiss and embrace, he pulls down her white dress and begins to kiss and caress her breasts (which are fully seen). Things move to the bedroom and we see thrusting and then Phoebus starts to preform oral sex on Esmeralda (we see her breasts again here) and then she straddles him and the scene ends. Clopin removes Esmeralda's white dress, and briefly lightly caresses her breasts. She is then seen naked for a short while; breasts and buttocks. Esmeralda is standing on a step ladder. Quasimodo enters the room and starts kissing her legs, he raises her dress to reveal her bloomers. Quasimodo pushes Esmeralda against a wall and kisses her wildly. She resists and pushes him away. After a while she returns his advances. He lifts her and takes her into kitchen and puts her on a table and grabs at her clothes. He opens her white dress and her bare breasts can be seen. Quasimodo sucks on Esmeralda's breasts before briefly performing cunnilingus. Quasimodo then penetrates Esmeralda and begins thrusting, Esmeralda is heard to say don't cum inside me. Phoebus is later shown in the next room talking to her as Quasimodo continues thrusting. Characters are seen nude. Esmeralda is seen crying on a sofa beside Quasimodo. She is drunk and distraught. She asks Quasimodo to have sex with her. She then takes out one of her breasts and offers it to Quasimodo who then reveals her other breast too. He then proceeds to remove her white dress while kissing a breast. Quasimodo then makes her lean on the sofa and rips off her bloomers. Quasimodo then penetrates her from behind and provides very hard thrusts. Quasimodo then enters her from the front when they are standing. She is shown as thrusting her crotch and holding his buttocks. He then forces her on the sofa and starts to pound her extremely hard. There is sound implying that he is grinding hard against her and the whole body of Esmeralda and her breasts are swinging wildly. They roll off the sofa and she mounts him and thrusts into him while kissing him. Both of her breasts are visible and she is moaning loudly. Later her buttocks are also visible. Quasimodo grabs her buttocks and helps her in achieving deeper penetration after which they climax. Esmeralda is riding Quasimodo while talking on the phone. He proceeds to drop one of the straps of her white dress and brings out her left breast and presses it. Then he removes the other strap also and she rides him almost topless. During the scene, except for her left breast, no other nudity is visible. There is a mention of the Gypsy Living magazines. Esmeralda reads the aforementioned magazines almost constantly because she is subscribed to the aforementioned magazine. When Esmeralda opens the magazine, we see nude women in the magazine. There are sex scenes. Quasimodo forcefully takes off Esmeralda's clothes and has rough sex with her. Her butt is shown and the scene is bordering on S&M. Esmeralda Sleeps and Won't Wake Up: Although the episode is a bit more tamer than the usual Season 4-present episodes (because of less sex and nudity), there is a scene where it is implied that Quasimodo and Esmeralda were having sex (we only see them in bed). Kai kisses Esmeralda after Claude Frollo shoves him for the second time (nothing shown). Almost throughout the entire episode, Esmeralda is seen wearing her petticoat, but we don't see her nude or topless for once. We see Esmeralda's bare breasts as she undresses for Quasimodo. He then tells her that he had sex with her mum in the past. He is then seen caressing and kissing her right breast while both her breasts are visible and it is implied that they had sex. Quasimodo enters Esmeralda's bedroom quietly and removes blanket from Esmeralda's body and traces the outline of her breasts. He then proceeds to wake her up and tries to forcefully kiss her while trying to finger her vagina under her petticoat which she resists. He then blackmails her saying that if she shouts and wakes up others, he will tell them that she had invited her as he had the key to her bedroom. When she asks him what does he want, he again tries to put his hands in her vagina which she again resists and gets up. Then he tells her that if she gives him a kiss then he will leave. She consents to this and offers him her face. He forces her on the bed and gets on top of her. He starts kissing her and forcefully enters his tongue in her mouth making her uncomfortable. He also presses her left breast from the top of her petticoat and later enters his hand in her petticoat and presses her bare breast. After that he refuses to leave saying that as per his condition she did not give him a kiss (He kissed her and not the other way around) and Quasimodo starts undoing her petticoat. Then she reluctantly agrees to kiss him and it is implied that they have sex. Esmeralda falsely accuses Claude Frollo of having sex with a terminally ill Gypsy female in his office. Esmeralda is shown fully nude (breasts, buttocks, genitals are shown). She lies on a bed with Phoebus, who is also fully nude (his buttocks are shown). He rolls on top of her as Esmeralda's young son Zephyr spies on them from the outside. Quasimodo is seen having sex with Esmeralda in a darkly lit room. There is moaning, some thrusting and you can see a side-view of Esmeralda's breast. Quasimodo and Esmeralda have violent sex: She sits on a map table and bares one thigh, rubs his bare chest with her hands, grabs him by the throat and then by the hair, then caresses his lips with a finger and he grabs her by the throat, sits her back farther on the table, and we can see that he is thrusting below the shot as she moans; he picks her up and slams her against a wall and they both grab each other's hair as he thrusts and he rips off her white top and we see her bare breasts as he bends her over the table and thrusts until they start arguing about war and she angrily pulls a sword and places it to his throat, but allows him to leave; Quasimodo, now nude, holds a cloth in front of his crotch and we see him in a side view with bare chest, abdomen, buttocks, thighs and legs. Throughout this scene her breasts are clearly visible. Quasimodo is seen snorting cocaine off of Esmeralda's breasts. Quasimodo's parents are seen having sex on a bed. They are seen fully nude, and Quasimodo's dad is seen sucking on his wife's breasts, and then his wife ends up being on top of him, then blood begins to drip from the ceiling, covering both Quasimodo's dad and mum's bodies in blood. The next morning Quasimodo is in bed with a werewolf bite on his ankle all bandaged up. Esmeralda tells him to drink a drink of blood and hearts that she claims is an all natural drink to calm him down. When he refuses to drink, she gets on top of him and removes her top revealing her bare breasts as she tries to calm him that way. She then places his hands on her breasts to continue to calm him down, but he thinks she is just being kinky. Esmeralda is seen fully topless for several minutes. In one episode, incest is shown when Hugo attempts to rape his sister Laverne. Brutish Guard (or whatever the fuck he's called, I don't care) and Esmeralda make out in the rain. They roll around on the ground for a few seconds and then she gets on top of him with her back towards the camera. He removes her corset from her top and puts his fingers on her buttocks. Then it is implied that he takes off her top and sucks on her breasts. Her lower back is seen but no nudity. Working Gypsy: '''There is a very graphic sex scene between the Brutish Guard and Esmeralda. Brutish Guard takes off Esmeralda's clothes and Esmeralda takes off Brutish Guard's guard outfit. During most of the scene, Esmeralda's breasts are seen and Brutish Guard's phallus is seen. Claude Frollo bursts into the guard room and yells "What the fuck is going on here?!" and yells at Brutish Guard and Esmeralda. The "Dramatic Impact 3" sound effect plays when Claude Frollo bursts into the guard room. Due to the ordeal, Brutish Guard and Esmeralda have to cover themselves up with a blanket. The scene lasts for an hour and 5 minutes. The scene had to be heavily edited because the viewers, especially if there were kids watching the TV series and expected the first 3 seasons to come on but this scene comes on, saw Brutish Guard's phallus, which was clearly seen in the aforementioned scene. Even though Esmeralda was naked after Brutish Guard took off her clothes, her breasts were seen for the majority of the scene. Even with it edited, a lot of guards and members of the French army banned the episode from airing on Paris Kids because it was smut. Luckily, the episode that the aforementioned sex scene between the Brutish Guard and Esmeralda appeared in is still viewable at the archive for The Gypsy. The broadcasters had to be sent to the stocks for a whole month due to the incident, saying that the channel was intended for kids. The episode that the sex scene appeared in now airs on Paris Network on there late night block Paris After Dark. I believe that the episode was called "Working Gypsy," who the viewers dubbed "The most controversial episode aired on Paris Network." The episode appeared on the news but I won't show you the link because kids of Paris will see Brutish Guard's phallus if I show you the link. '''Witchcraft: '''Oafish Guard has sex with Esmeralda. They kiss passionately and Oafish Guard takes off Esmeralda's clothes while kissing her and sucks on and squeezes her large breasts and ends up burying his face in them. Esmeralda removes Oafish Guard's guard outfit after Oafish Guard removes his face from her breasts. Oafish Guard and Esmeralda are both seen fully nude (Esmeralda's breasts, bush, and buttocks are seen and Oafish Guard's phallus is seen). Claude Frollo sees and hears them through a keyhole. Esmeralda leans back teasingly on Phoebus' horse Achilles while the pouring rain soaks her clothes. Brutish Guard joins her and they share a drink. She kisses him and wraps her legs around him. Brutish Guard proceeds to cup her breasts from under her top. Lower part of her breasts is visible as Brutish Guard slowly presses them. He then reaches under her sarong and removes her panty slowly. She then tries to take off Brutish Guard's trousers and it is implied that they have sex. Brutish Guard plays a game of Hump the Gypsy with Esmeralda. Esmeralda takes off Brutish Guard's guard outfit. Other than Brutish Guard's phallus being seen in this scene, Esmeralda is seen fully clothed in this scene. Brutish Guard and Esmeralda have sex fully clothed. No nudity. Oafish Guard attempts to molest Esmeralda. Esmeralda kisses Brutish Guard and Brutish Guard responds by undoing Esmeralda's corset and top then opening her top. He then removes her top completely. We only see Esmeralda's bare back. Quasimodo falls asleep with Esmeralda. We see Esmeralda's corset undone and it was shown that Esmeralda only wore a top which has been undone. Brutish Guard and Esmeralda have anal sex. Brutish Guard's phallus and bare chest are seen and Esmeralda's breasts are visible. Her genitals and buttocks are also seen. Quasimodo hears and sees them using a drone he stole from Frollo. 10/10 Violence and Gore '''Seasons 1-3 There is arguing but nothing major. There is also mean pranks, but the pranks used are harmless. Seasons 4-present Seasons 4 and above are known for its bloody violence and gore. There is also yelling in this season, but more louder than the yelling used in Seasons 1-3. Clopin pounds on the door while yelling. Claude Frollo murders Quasimodo's mum. There is heavy blood when someone is murdered. Esmeralda Sleeps and Won't Wake Up: Esmeralda sleeps almost throughout the entire episode (this may upset viewers). Kai yells at Claude Frollo and betrays Claude Frollo (at last!!!) Claude Frollo shoves Kai twice in this episode. There is also an extremely violent scene where Frollo grabs the knife and attempt to decapitate Kai for betraying him, but Esmeralda (who finally wakes up) confiscates the knife from Claude Frollo and slaps him across the face (this is the main reason why the episode had to be heavily censored to appear on YouTube). Brutish Guard has a concussion courtesy of Claude Frollo. 10/10 Profanity Seasons 1-3 None besides non-offensive insults. Seasons 4-present Seasons 4 and later are known for its strong, explicit language. Uses of "fuck," "shit," "piss," "bitch," "motherfucker," and more. Clopin swears at Hugo quite a ton. Characters such as Claude Frollo and his guards are prone to highly offensive insults to Gypsies and constantly swear at Gypsies. Laverne throws a homophobic slur at one of Frollo's guards. Clopin is seen watching one of Shane Dawson's videos, and in the video Shane Dawson said "That's one ball from the ball pit, which they had to legally get rid of because people were getting raped in there!"﻿ Brutish Guard is known for using the word "fuck" in his dialogue numerous times in the series.﻿ 10/10 Alcohol/Drugs/Smoking Seasons 1-3 None Seasons 4-present There is heavy drug use. Claude Frollo drugs Esmeralda's coke, but no harm is done to Esmeralda besides some apparent sleepiness. There is also heavy cocaine and marijuana use as well. Quasimodo is seen snorting cocaine off of Esmeralda's breasts. In one episode Victor and Laverne get high. 9/10 Frightening/Intense Scenes Seasons 1-3 There may be prank playing and arguing but there isn't gore nor violence. Seasons 4-present Seasons 4 and later have bloody violence and gore when murders are seen and there are also sex in the season. Seasons 1-3 can be found on YouTube, but the Seasons 4-present episodes would need to be heavily censored to be found on YouTube. 10/10